Real eyes, realize, real lies
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Harry was there to shag, Blaise was there to comfort, Lucius was there to hurt. Then Draco discovered the truth. Slash, DmHp LmSs DmBz, abuse, see full warning inside.
1. Lying through their smiles

D/c: JKR owns Harry Potter stuff.

D/c 2: Poem at end by me.

All righty. New story. Look at the warnings and do not flame me whatsoever. It's your fault if you read this. Don't waste my time if you think it sucks.

**Warnings, please read.:** Lots of crude language, slash DMHP, LMSS, DMBZ, hinted/mentioned rape (non-con), alcohol abuse, child abuse, cutting/self-mutilation, char. death. _Not a happy story._ Look for updates on anything I may have missed.

I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure yet.

_About:_ Draco is 16. It's Summer and Snape is staying at the Malfoy Mansion for the holiday. It's later in Summer so it's not hot. That's why it mentions chilly and long sleeves often. Narcissa is away and Draco's left to suffer. He goes to Blaise when he needs to be held and Harry when he needs someone to fight and fuck with.

_(Fuck is written a lot. It's just a word, get over it. Don't be offended, or don't read. I'm telling you now, it's a powerful word and I go for power.)_

Enjoy, and please review.  
--

_They cheated and lied,  
through their smiles._

"God damnit Draco." Severus Snape growled at his godson. He'd pulled the sixteen year old into one of the many rooms littering the upper floor of the Malfoy Mansion where he was currently staying. He yanked up Draco's long sleeves and pulled out his wand. Casting a revealing charm, Draco's skin screamed up at him.

"Severus..." He whined, trying to pull away and failing. Snape's beady black eyes went narrow upon scanning the blonde's bruised arm. Angry red lines flashed like fire against his purple and white flesh. What else of his body showed under his long clothes was bruised as well. He was working on a black eye and a gash from being backhanded and cut from a ring.

"Trying to kill yourself won't improve the situation." Snape barked shortly. His cheeks were becoming slightly red, not flattering at all to his greasy appearance.

"I wasn't!" He protested immediately, this time successfully twisting his arm free from the grasp. He pulled his sleeve back down, hiding the scabs. He stormed from the room into the lengthy hallway and ran as fast as he could to his room, feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet with his light steps.

Snape stepped into the hall just as the moody teenager's door slammed shut. He sighed, running his long, thick fingers through his stringy hair. He wasn't a very good godfather. He contemplated this as he floated through the hall noiselessly and smooth like a phantom. One short knock on the elegant redwood door signified who the intruder would be. He opened the door as little as possibly, slipped in like a shadow and closed it once more.

"Sev..." Came a husky voice. "I thought you'd never get here. I was going _mad_ with anticipation." Lucius drawled, eyebrows waggling suggestively. He laid on his large bed, wrapped in black silken sheets that covered his naked body.

"I hope I won't let you down then." Snape said in an equally impatient and silky tone as he shed his clothes, one article at a time. They hit the floor in little black piles almost as if he were shedding layers of his shadow. The chill of the room hit him, rising goosebumbs on his skin. He crossed the empty room and climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside the slightly larger man. Lucius was growing impatient and ground his teeth, just itching to bite onto the pasty, forbidden skin.

While Lucius had his way with Severus, or perhaps the other way around, Draco was in his personal bathroom, unaware. All that mattered to him was the razor, sparking in his fingers, lighting the twitching muscles so that they pressed the hard metal to his soft arm. He let the skin tear open and weep stinging tears of crimson. It spilled his anger onto the counter, splashing in fascinating patterns of living drops, that shone and swirled in the light like life itself. The pain in his heart that made his whole body ache with rage soon was focused onto his arm. His breath shook as he sighed, feeling helpless, as though he was nothing important. Of course it didn't help that his father was a sadistic man, bent on turning his son into a clone of himself.

Draco had just been through yet another fight with Lucius, resulting in physical damage to Draco. All he wanted right now was to be held in Blaise's warm arms. He would hold Draco with tears in his eyes and wouldn't say a word later. He wanted to rid his frustration by fucking Harry until he screamed out like he was under Cruciatus. However, Harry Potter was his archenemy and once Draco had let the name Harry slip without Potter or even a sneer, it earned him a fist in the eye. He was still feeling that, two days later. Not to mention the boy hated his guts. He only met with Draco twice this summer, both meetings unexpected and both had consequences of fury and sex. He just wanted the throbbing pain to leave his heart and his blade could only do so much.

Draco's hand trailed lower until it found it's way down the front of his slacks. His throbbing groin drove him crazy and Potter's bright green eyes, filled with lust, were flashing through his mind. The boy's teeth, clenching so hard that the muscles in his tan jaw flexed, making him seem more godlike. Pearly whites chewing on skin, trying not to scream aloud. Fingernails raking across his back, paying no mind to the belt welts, only bracing one body against the other. His rock hard body, just as scarred as Draco's own. The fiery heat between their bodies, scents mixing, blending with sweat and blood.

The blonde boy groaned out loud as he climaxed, finally leaning back against a wall and sighing shakily, pulling his sticky hand free. He lay there in a daze for a moment, the lightning eyes fading from his vision and the room coming back into focus. His heart rate slowed and he cleaned himself up with a spell, grateful for magic. He decided to go to see Blaise, needing something to do, and feeling unnaturally cold. He left without even bothering to tell anyone, not caring that he'd probably be beat up for that later.

Standing in the chilling Summer air, Draco tapped his foot impatiently. He was sick of being stuck in the house with his father and godfather. Who knows where they snuck off to every day anyway, leaving Draco alone and bored. He banged on the door again, this time much harder, no longer caring about politeness. It soon swung open, revealing his olive-skinned best friend with rosy cheeks and sweat beads rolling over his perfect skin. The dark eyes lit up when he saw the visitor who had interrupted whatever it was he was doing. He stepped aside and Draco let himself in, kicking his shoes off at the door.

"What were you doing?" He asked, raising a pale eyebrow. His friend was dressed in a nice shirt, but it was undone at the top and his slacks matched the wrinkles. Blaise flushed a bit more and tried smoothing his clothes but Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I care." He led the darker boy into the family room and froze, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Draco... I'm sorry... I just, she just came over here and..." Blaise looked incredibly uncomfortable, eyes shifting between the dark haired girl and his best friend. He fidgeted and Draco shook his head, smirk still dancing at his mouth.

"Pansy. No wonder I haven't heard from you." Her short black skirt was riding low on her hips and ruffled. Her blouse was open, showing a lacy black bra that looked way too tight. Her hair was a mess and her dark lipstick had smeared all over her face, as well as Blaise's, although it looked like he'd tried to wipe it off. She didn't move, only stared in fear, biting her lip. After all, no one wants to cross a Malfoy, not her, not even Blaise.

--  
Well? Do you think this will be good? It's short, and covers a span of like... a day and a half. But it's not bad, I don't think. You can constructively critisize if you feel it important, but don't just say 'That sucks, I'm never reading your stuff again.'

Thanks yall. 


	2. Spinnin' 'round and 'round again

I don't know how out of char. they are, but it's for sure not JKR's version of them. They still fight though.

It's probably rambling, but enjoy anyway..  
--

"Draco-" Blaise tried again, but shut up when the sharp silver eyes cut through him like knives. Blaise couldn't tell what the blonde was feeling though, he masked very well. The eyes held no anger, but were glaring, his fists were tight, but he still had that damned smirk decorating his pointed face.

"I can see you're busy. I'll come back later." He turned to leave, but Blaise caught his arm. Draco swallowed at the warmth, but was filled with mixed feelings. How was he supposed to react to his best friend, who he'd opened up to and let warm him, and his girlfriend? (Although he'd figured out that he didn't swing completely that way, it sure made it easier to impress his father with a girl than with a guy.) He was angry that Blaise would take someone else besides him, but he really didn't blame the boy. He needed someone who wouldn't be biting his head off anytime he needed to vent, and someone who would let him be dominant when he wanted to, rather than when Draco wanted to be held. Pansy however, he was pissed at. She was a whore, simply put.

"Draco please, I'm sorry, don't leave." Blasie tried.

"No, I wouldn't want to make things... _uncomfortable._" He stressed the last word, leaving silently after. Blaise watched as Draco left his large home without another word, but was soon distracted from his guilt by long nails raking along his neck and hot breath in his ear.

Draco decided he was pissed. He headed into town, apparating and hoping he wouldn't splice. He went into one of the local bars, although he was underage. He did have the hookup however and managed to score fire whiskey from the bartender, who just happened to know him well enough to be bribed by a large tip. He took his bubbling drink and went into a corner booth to sulk. He didn't register the ring by the door, and was facing away from it. He jumped when another drink slid along the table across from him. Whoever it was, must not have seen the pale boy sunken into the dark corner of the shadowy booth, and that was fine with him, because he didn't want to move anyway.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically, scaring the person who'd just slid into the booth. If he had been looking rather than checking out the waitresses, he would have realized he wasn't alone.

"Shit!" Harry breathed, nearly jumping a mile. He looked different tonight than the last time they'd met in the bookshop. They'd fought and gotten kicked out and fought some more which ended in well... Draco's bed. Then, he'd been wearing stupid grey clothes that were far too large and Draco had been sure to remove of them. Now however, Harry was dressed in a tight black, long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His dark hair was a bit messed up, but only windblown. It had grown long and shaggy and he pushed it from the bright eyes that were no longer shielded by the thick ugly glasses. Draco's eyebrows shot up, but he made no other move. His feet were up on the seat and his back leaned against the wall. Harry simply watched him for a moment with the seemingly brighter eyes.

"I'm not moving." Draco drawled, taking a swig of the burning drink. Harry scowled.

"Neither am I." He shot back.

"I believe I was here first Potter. I think it's for me to decide." He swirled the contents of his bottle around, holding the bottle in only two fingers. He watched it intently, barely looking at Harry.

"Look," he sighed. "I don't want to fight. I've had a fucking hard day and I just want to get drunk off my ass." This made Draco look up. "So can I sit here?" Harry asked, although Draco knew he would anyway.

"No." Draco stated, but as predicted, Harry ignored it and took a drink of his own drink. "How'd you get that?" Harry pulled out a card with a picture of himself. The only thing that stuck out was the age, showing him 21. The picture however looked the age and with the hair in his eyes, he didn't have to look at you and you'd know he was the same person anyway, so no one would question it. Another look shower the name to be Samuel Dursley.

"Fake ID." Harry answered, as though it were obvious. Draco frowned and said nothing. "What about you? That's not water."

"Money can buy anything Potter." He said, taking another drink. Although Harry wasn't in the mood to fight, that's what Draco wanted. He wanted to be angry and take it out on someone. He finally snapped the silence. "What the hell is so wrong with your perfect life that you need to get drunk?" He demanded, mostly out of curiosity, although he wouldn't admit it. He could sense Harry's temper flaring, but he didn't care.

"None of your business Malfoy." He growled.

"Come on, what could be so wrong with you? Besides that you're stubborn and insufferable." He'd tried provoking him many times, but noticed that Potter never answered. He vaguely remembered scars on Potter's skin the last time they'd shagged, but maybe it was just the memory of his own, meshing with the memory of the tan boy. He took another swig and tried staring Harry down.

"The same thing that's fucking you up." He whispered, eyes throwing daggers into Draco's own. Draco's breath hitched. Surely Harry didn't know. He couldn't be that observative, could he? "Yeah, I know." He seemed to answer the thoughts. "You think I didn't notice the scars? I know you found mine." So they were real enough. "Don't think I don't know about your arm too." He growled, lifting his own sleeve to reveal angry red scabs and purpling scars that matched Draco's hidden ones.

Draco looked away, eyes watering. This was big. Not only was Potter in the same boat as him, Potter knew about his own life and compared them, successfully matching the two. He set the bottle down on the table, and pulled his own sleeve up. He was going to finger the pale skin, but his jaw dropped and eyes went wide, seeing the cuts.

"Holy shit." He muttered, yanking the sleeve down again. Apparently, he hadn't put the concealing charm back on himself after Snape had confronted him. Now that he thought about it, concern had crossed Blaise's face when he'd been focusing on the lightened eyes. Pansy had stared at him in fear, maybe not only because she'd been caught with his best friend... Now the bartender had seen his black eye, as well as Potter. "Fucking great." He muttered, tears building up behind his eyes. He banged his head back on the wall a few times, trying to swallow the tears.

"It's not as if anyone in a _bar_ will care if you have a black eye." Harry said, becoming uncomfortable.

"Except I know the bartender and he might let it slip to my father. Not to mention Blaise and Pansy saw." He growled and swallowed the last of his drink, feeling the buzz kick in and seeing the world start to spin.

"Shouldn't they know already? They are your best friends." Harry's alcohol wasn't being touched as the boy watched his enemy for anything that might set him off.

"Except Blaise deserves better and Pansy is a fucking whore." He muttered, laying his head on the wall in attempt to stop the world for swirling around him. He was getting dizzy, and wasn't watching his mouth. He was bound to let something slip sooner or later.

"So now they know." Draco rolled his eyes, which did not help his vision.

"Unless we get in _YET_ another fight. Therefore they won't ask questions." He was only half serious but Harry was thinking. The last fight they'd had, ended up with them screwing so hard that tears fell from both pairs of eyes, (Be it from frustration or pain, they'd never know.) He'd been hoping to pick up a girl, any girl really. He needed someone to take his pain out on. Maybe Draco would be the one tonight? It was apparent that Blaise wasn't going to be there.

--  
Draco's getting drunk. What will Harry do about it? Anything? Let me know whatcha think. 


	3. Don't tell Lucius

Sex scene. Yeah baby. Enjoy.  
--

Yes, Harry knew about Blaise and Draco. There was no way Draco would be that comfortable with a guy unless he'd done things before. Not to mention, Draco talked in his sleep. Also, apparently, tonight Blaise was screwing around with Pansy, therefore, Draco wasn't getting any.

Draco had managed to get one of the waitresses in her skimpy little outfit to bring him more to drink. He'd charmed her and given her twice as much as the drink would cost. Soon enough, his drink was forcing it's way down his throat and his eyes unfocused. Harry frowned, barely having drank anything all night.

"Whatever." The blonde eventually muttered, Harry not sure who he was talking to. It was quite clear that the boy didn't drink often. "I'm getting out of here." He slurred, tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth.

"No way." Harry said. Draco had tried to stand and fell against the table, leaning against it for support. His feet were like giant sandbags, not following his groggy brain's orders. Harry held the pale boy's thin shoulders to keep him standing. "You're not going home. One, you'll splice yourself. Two, your father will kill you. You're coming home with me." He briefly pondered the different ways that could be taken. He apparated the two of them to a small, one bedroom, one bathroom, and kitchen flat. The place was plain, but comfortable. Heavy curtains covered the only window and the door was bolted shut. Harry led Draco to the bed and Draco fell back onto it, watching the ceiling with interest.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" He asked offhandedly in a strange, strangled, slurred voice. Harry's brows furrowed.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, although inside, he was thinking, _It's not rape if you both agree..._

"Don't tell Lucius." He begged, sitting up and holding his head. He looked worried. The blonde hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

"Why?" Harry asked, standing before him, crossing his arms.

"Just don't!" He shouted suddenly. Draco's face flushed with either anger or embarrassment, Harry couldn't tell which. He knew what was coming next, the rage would fill the boy and soon enough they'd be rocking the bed. Somehow, this made Harry nervous. He didn't want to take advantage of Draco, no matter how good of a fuck he was, and the question he'd asked almost scared Harry. Not that he cared, much, but he'd been raped and knew the feeling of fear afterward. Had the same feeling happened with Draco? It had been Vernon of course in his case, but Lucius wouldn't do that to his own son, would he?

"Malfoy..." He tried to step back as Draco stood, but he was pushed to the bed. The blonde had good coordination for someone who was drunk, at least in his fury he did. Before he could protest, Draco was on top of him, frustration making him shake. One fist hovered over Harry's face, but he didn't make to punch him. His eyes traveled over Harry, almost asking for permission, before deciding that he was a Malfoy and could have whatever he wanted.

Harry made no more moves of protest when the hot lips trailed over his neck and captured his own lips. Tongues battled, fighting for dominance, before Draco pulled back, hesitating only shortly before pulling Harry's shirt over his raven hair. Harry lay, watching in suspense as Draco's shirt met his on the floor. The blonde descended again on Harry, planting warm kisses along his collar bone. Harry's short nails dug into Draco's scarred back in tortured agony as Draco nibbled at his ears.

Before either registered, Draco's pants had slipped to the floor and Harry's slid down to his knees. Draco was still above Harry, pinning the tan, beaten up arms above his raven haired head with one hand. The other hand trailed down his chest quickly, slipping under the bright red boxers. Harry ground his teeth as the hand began rubbing hard and fast. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt the climax approaching. However, Draco suddenly stopped. He was up for a fight tonight. He didn't want to do all the work, not that he minded dominating over Potter. Harry glared at Draco and squirmed, hands still held tight.

"Problems?" Draco asked in a deep whisper. Harry's voice was husky and he literally growled at Draco.

"Damnit!" He wriggled around, trying to free himself, which only made Draco hold tighter and stroke his own raised member, both of which made Harry even more aroused. "Draco!" He almost whined, pitifully.

"I suppose..." He trailed off, before getting in Harry's face. The alcohol from his breath found it's way into Harry's lungs. "Beg me for it." He ordered.

"Oh, Fuck no!" Harry said. He squeezed his eyes shut, but Draco's fingers trailed across his face leaving hot, tingling trails. He tried to pull away, but it was clear he was the weaker at the moment.

"Say it." Draco whispered in his ear, the hot breath making him shudder. Teeth grated across his earlobe, tugging it hard enough to make the teen squirm, more. The lips traveled to his neck. "Say my name." Kisses, bites, trailing fingers. "_Beg._"

"Never-" Harry was cut off with a moan as Draco nibbled on his collarbone. He could feel Draco's erection pressing against his stomach as he leaned over the green-eyed boy. "No..." He tried to say again, but Draco knew how to get what he wanted, and if Harry wasn't so strong against the magic fingers, Malfoy just might have gotten what he wanted. Harry could tell that Draco was frustrated that he wasn't getting his way, and that only fueled his fire.

"Do it damnit!" Draco demanded, used to getting his way. Blaise would have given in without a second thought. Harry opened his watering eyes and grinned. Draco pressed down on Harry's chest hard in frustration, but Harry only blinked at the pain. Draco figured it would be useless, especially since Harry was used to it.

"You want a fight, you've got one." Harry said lowly, his voice scratchy and deep. Draco glared into his bright green eyes for a moment before giving up and taking a new approach.

"Fine. You win." He sat beside Harry, arms crossed around his knees, a particularly awkward position when his lower member was throbbing painfully. Harry sat up, but soon after, he was on top of Draco, one hand down the blonde's boxers and the other down his own. Draco smirked, but it was soon taken over by his teeth grinding and a moan escaping his throat as he spilled his seed over Harry's hand. He pressed his head back into the soft, springy bed, clenching his eyes tightly to brace himself from Harry's biting teeth and kissing lips. He was fucked now, the roles were reversed. If Harry Potter wanted something, he was just as stubborn as Draco Malfoy.

Before either of them comprehended what was happening, Harry was having his turn to buck into Draco, like Draco had the previous time. Draco bit hard onto Harry's arm, the closest part to his mouth. Harry let him bite, if only so the boy wouldn't scream. He looked down to see the blonde boy, eyes screwed shut, skin shining with sweat and hair everywhere. Harry was holding his weight on his arms, on either side of the boy beneath him. He felt the perfectly groomed nails scratching hard, clawing across his back, ripping across scars and scabs. Soon enough, Harry collapsed beside Draco, sweat covering the both of them, and both panting hard.

"You should get home soon." Harry muttered roughly, sleep coating his words. Draco however was losing his rage and lust ridden focus and the alcohol fogged his brain.

"Don' wanna. I'll get in trouble." He mumbled, fixing his boxers and burying himself in Harry's pillows. Harry frowned and pulled his jeans back up around his waist. He pushed Draco from the middle of the queen sized bed with the plain comforter and made himself room. He knew the blonde wasn't getting anywhere tonight, and that was fine with him, he didn't want another night alone.

--  
What do you think? 


	4. After effects

Due to an ignorant and rude reviewer, I remind you, please do not flame me. I warned you fully that it's your fault if you read this.

However, enjoy, please.  
--

Harry awoke some time later, to Draco's sleepy mumbling. He rubbed his eyes and watched the teen toss and turn. His face was troubled and he was saying something. Harry focused hard, trying to decipher the jumble of words. All he got out of it was pleas and whines. He looked to the thick curtains and saw light from outside trying to come through, into the dark room. It must be day.

"Malfoy, wake up." He didn't want to act any differently, as far as they were both concerned, all these meetings were, were violent fights that got a bit too 'physical'. The silver eyes cracked open to see Harry standing and stretching. The dark haired boy looked back with bright green eyes to find Draco rising. "You'd better get home, Lucius won't be happy if he catches you again."

"Again?" Draco demanded. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to go into the kitchen. "Hey, get back here!" He however didn't turn back, so Draco threw on his wrinkled slacks and followed into the kitchen to find Harry putting a piece of bread in some muggle box. "What the hell do you mean 'again'?"

"Come on Malfoy, even if you hadn't have told me, I could easily have figured it out." Harry stated, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He put the jug into a small fridge and turned to Draco, frowning slightly. "You really don't remember?" Draco scowled deeply, thanking Merlin that he hadn't thrown up last night. Apparently, he'd spilled his guts figuratively.

"What are you on about? What did I say?" He demanded. Harry took a drink and pulled toast from the muggle box. He threw it on a plate and searched for butter in the mini fridge.

"Last night you told me that the bastard hurts you." Harry said offhandedly, as though he was talking about the weather. Draco's jaw dropped. "Come on, you think I don't know scars when I see them? I suggest you refrain from cutting yourself though." Harry added on. He was simply eating as though this were a normal conversation. Draco was embarrassed, worried and terrified. Not to mention, confused as Hell.

"But, how?" He didn't know what to say. Harry took another bite ad showed Draco his underarm on his left side. Scars and scabs littered it, making it looks decorated. Draco turned up his own, finding the matching marks. He stormed back into the bedroom, threw on his shirt and buttoned it, fuming the whole time. How much had he told, or had the boy just figured it out? He searched for his wand through his pockets and performed a spell to remove his hangover. Not even wanting to see Potter anymore, he apparated away with a loud pop. Harry shook his head in the other room, hoping the boy would be smart enough to hold his tongue.

When Draco arrived home, he glanced to Blaise's house and wondered if he and Pansy had accomplished what he'd managed with Potter. He went into his house and looked for any source of his father. Seeing none, he snuck up the stairs toward his room. He got about three steps when someone cleared their throat behind him. He swallowed and turned slowly.

"Sev." He greeted, jumping slightly when seeing his father behind his godfather. "Father." He added. Lucius was glaring and Snape was scowling. Lucius pointed to the ground in front of them and Draco slowly descended the steps, stopping just out of Snape's reach.

"Where have you been?" Snape demanded. Draco wondered why his father was saying nothing.

"Out." He said shortly, not wishing to say.

"Blaise came looking for you. He seemed upset. What happened?" Snape asked once more, his monotone voice cutting into Draco like the beady eyes.

"Nothing, I just went out." He stepped back and wanted to leave, but Lucius' cane swished out from behind Snape and hit him in the shoulder. Snape glanced disapprovingly to Lucius, but he ignored it and pushed past the greasy haired man.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked in a calm voice, too calm. Draco tried to glance away to look for a mirror of sorts, but his father held his eyes. "I'll meet you in my study to discuss last night." He made it final, but Draco was afraid. He tried to catch his godfather's eye, but Snape was looking down, avoiding the family problem.

"Father, please, I'm sorry." He begged, hoping he wouldn't be forced to tell where he was.

"I can smell the alcohol Draco. I can only imagine what you've done. Does it not register to you that people see you, and whatever you're doing reflects on the Malfoy line?" Lucius tilted his head a bit and his eyes shadowed. The long strands of blonde hair were pulled back with a deep red ribbon. It reminded Draco of the blood that he spilled frequently, and would probably soon again lose. "My study." He ordered, pointing up the stairs. Draco's eyes met the marble floor and he trudged up the steps silently, beginning to tremble. What if he had to remove his shirt? He was fairly sure that his skin was covered with bite marks and scratches.

Draco closed himself in the large room and looked around. It really was too large a room for anyone. Two armchairs and a desk decorated the room, besides a large stone fireplace against one wall. A few small bookshelves lined the walls, but the room was mostly empty space. Draco knew what was locked in the desk drawers though. He'd been most unfortunate to be on the receiving end of a triple strapped leather thong once. The piece now populated the small bottom drawer that remained locked. The others were normal with papers or inks. Only the bottom left was to be feared. The furniture was deep red and leather, the wood a deep cherry. The walls were covered with thick maroon draperies, the floor matched the dark wood, but had one large round carpet in the same deep blood of the wall hangings, centered. No windows lit the room, only artificial glowing from the ceiling magic lit the dull room.

Draco stood in the center, feeling small and worrying about what was to come. Soon enough the door cracked open and Lucius snuck into the room like a shadow, the door locking behind him. His wand was out, ready for anything and he faced his son, death glare deep in his eyes, terrifying Draco.

"Draco, tell me now what you did. If you lie, or don't tell me, you'll suffer greater." He drawled, stalking circles around the pale boy. Draco looked up and followed the tall man with his eyes, but not daring to move. He couldn't possibly tell! He'd die of humiliation and probably pain. Lucius wouldn't find out, would he?

"I went to a bar." Draco said shortly, trying to be as brief as possible.

"And?" Lucius demanded, knowing there was more.

"And bought a drink." His father stood before him, scowl on his dark lips.

"How did you manage that? You're not of age." Draco breathed deep for a second before answering.

"I bought it off from the bartender." This made his father smirk a bit.

"Money can buy anything, now can't it?" He muttered. Draco wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or not, so he chose to remain silent. "What happened afterward?" He asked, turning the glare to his son again.

"Nothing, I stayed at a motel so I wouldn't get spliced." He said, sort of telling the truth.

"Because you were drunk?" Lucius guessed, not at all happy. Draco nodded. "Is that all?" He asked. Draco nodded once more and Lucius narrowed his eyes. He pointed his wand to the boy and Draco braced himself. "_Crucio._" Draco fell to his knees in agonizing pain. All of his muscles contracted and he felt as though he was collapsing from the inside. All of his nerves were on fire, making his skin crawl and stealing away his breath. His throat muscles were tightening and a scream emitted from the spasming muscle. Before Draco knew it, he felt plunged into ice. He was shivering, holding his arms around himself tightly, trying to fend off the shadows cutting through his body. He opened his bright eyes and blinked the room into focus. His eyes trailed up the body clad in elegant robes and met his father's eyes. He tried to push himself up, but his arms seemed to be the consistency of jelly, unable to hold his weight, causing him to remain on the ground.

Lucius extended a leather-gloved hand in the same blood-red colour as the rest of the outfit. Draco accepted the hand, feeling humiliated, and was pulled into standing. He felt the eyes boring into his own, but could not meet them. He felt a sudden sharp sting on his cheek and realized that the leather had slapped him. He bit his tongue and forced himself to meet his father's eyes.

"I expect you to act like a Malfoy." He said lowly, the gloved hand lifting his son's chin to ensure eye contact between the pair of silver eyes. He left the room without another word. Draco felt suddenly weak and was still feeling the aftereffects of the Cruciatus chill. He fell back to the floor and sunk into his mind, trying to find shelter from the outside world. He didn't notice another presence in the room until large warm hands helped him stand. He felt the large fingers wipe his cheeks and realized he'd been crying. Looking into the face, he gave a short, thankful smile to his godfather.

--  
Did you like that warm moment of Lucius helping his son up, only to go cold and slap him after? Foreshadowing perhaps?

Did you like it? 


	5. Confessions of the Betrayed

Ok, so I'm a terrible person. Sorry I've just vanished for the last month or two. School has been taking most of my time. But, I thought I owed it to you to add on to my stories.

I really hope I spell checked this. It's been sitting under Documents for all this time... Please tell me if there's any error and I shall gladly fix it. As promised, the next chapter of _The battles of Heaven and Hell_ is going up also. But now, here's more of _Real eyes._

I tried to keep it as in char. as I could. I figured if Draco told anyone about anything it would be Snape. Not to mention he gets all mad when... Nevermind. :) Read it for yourself. :)

Enjoy.  
--

"What does Zabini have to do with all of this?" Snape asked, holding his godson standing by the small shoulders. Draco's eyes weren't focusing on him, but he spoke shakily anyway.

"He was with Pansy." Draco muttered, only revealing the half of it. His throat hurt while trying to speak, the sound coming out rattling and low, reminding him of Harry's voice last night, at least, what he remembered through the alcohol haze.

"I'm sorry Draco." Snape said, rubbing his shoulders gently. Draco tried his best to shrug, but it made him grimace in pain. Truth was, he was more upset that Blaise chose a girl over him. A moment of silence before Snape turned his beady eyes onto Draco's. "What's really wrong?" He asked, feeling the buildup of anger flowing in Draco's magic. Draco kept away from his eyes.

"Nothing." His scratchy voice managed out. Snape pulled a vial from his long robes and tipped the potion within into Draco's mouth. He felt the bitter liquid flowing down his throat, coating it with cool, soothing gel. He almost choked, but it felt good. "Thanks." He said softly, glad his voice had returned.

"Come on, you know you're not fooling me. Tell." He ordered gently. It frightened him that Draco was shying away. He could see his trembling fingers reaching to his arm, running over the sleeve that covered his scars and scabs. It worried Snape that he would cut himself more, he seemed to find relief from it.

"He'll find out and I won't make it out alive." Draco would rather be quarreling with Harry at the moment than facing his godfather with his biggest confession of his life.

"Lucius needn't find out." Snape urged, trying to get Draco to tell him, because whatever the boy was hiding was clearly hurting him.

"You won't be angry?" Draco asked. Although Snape couldn't promise until he knew what it was, he nodded. "When he hits me I get frustrated." He started, shifting awkwardly and pulling free from Snape's grasp, finally able to hold himself up on his feet. "And I need a way to release that." He trailed off, rubbing his hands together, twisting them, trying to rid of the slight chill that remained.

"So you drink?" Snape guessed. Draco said nothing. "We all do Draco, it's not a big deal, except you're a minor." Draco shook his head slowly.

"It's not that." His godfather raised a greasy eyebrow and Draco swallowed hard. "See, to release, I kind of... fuck around." He glanced up to see understanding flash through the elder's eyes.

"So you were upset that Pansy was with Blaise?" He asked. Draco looked away, colour rising to his cheeks.

"No. Actually, I was upset that..." He paused, hardly believing he was about to spill his secret. "Blaise was with Pansy." He muttered, almost hoping that Severus didn't hear. A glance to the face showed that he did indeed hear. His jaw was slacked and his beady, dark eyes searched Draco's face.

"But you're not... you have Pansy. What happened?" Draco sighed, glad that he wasn't more upset, but it was clear that he didn't want the boy to be a flaming homosexual.

"Pansy is a whore. Blaise does whatever I say, he holds me when I need someone to." He said softly, an undertone of anger lacing every word. It may even have been his Malfoy pride, sparking because whatever he believed was being threatened.

"So, you and he?" A short nod.

"Don't get me wrong Sev. I'm not only into guys. They just know what they want. You'll know if you can go back, or if it's just a one night thing. Not to mention you can be more rough. However, girls do whatever you tell them to." He left Snape's side and collapsed into one of the uncomfortable leather chairs. Snape followed him, saying nothing about this, feeling slightly awkward. He stood beside the chair and spoke to the boy avoiding his eyes, and sprawled less-than-dignantly across the chair.

"Then where were you last night, if with neither of them?" He asked, apprehensive to hear the answer. Apparently, Draco was just as nervous about saying anything, his teeth grating across his lower lip, fingers twisting the fabric of his shirt sleeve.

"Promise you won't be upset." Draco ordered. Snape almost rolled his eyes, but accidentally spoke.

"It's not like you're with Harry Potter or anything." He said sarcastically. However, Draco's eyes shut tight, his teeth sinking hard into his lip. "No... Draco?" Snape begged, trying against it, but the blonde's expression showed otherwise.

"Yes Sev, I am fucking with Harry Potter." He said, his tone blank. He looked dead into his godfather's eyes, swallowing his fear and disgust. It felt concrete now that he said it, and it wasn't as if he was 'with' the boy, they'd only screwed when they were fighting hard enough that they needed a release.

"No, no no..." Snape ranted, pacing along the carpet, beginning to anger the blonde. "I have to tell him Draco!" He stood and looked up into Snape's dark eyes.

"Bloody Hell no! You said he wouldn't find out." Draco growled.

"I never promised I wouldn't tell him Draco. This is very important. Who knows what the boy knows now! He could use it against you! Wait, do you know anything about him?"

"It's not like that!" Draco burst out suddenly. Snape was startled to silence by the force in the boy's voice. He wasn't sure if his magic was amplifying the rage or if it was just laced in his words. Either way, it sent a shiver up his spine. "We fight and it just gets carried away. It's only been a few times. Last night, the alcohol somehow led to it. There's nothing more. He's just a fuck toy to release my anger on, the anger that my bastard of a father makes me have!" Tears burned his eyes and he ground his teeth.

He shifted in place for a moment before trying to dart from the room, straight for his rusting razor blade that calmed him so. Just as he tried to make a break for it, he had gotten one step before he felt the large hand on his shoulder, holding him back without any actual force.

"I want you to stay away from that blade of yours Draco. I know you think it helps you but it doesn't. It's not going to make anything better. Not to mention, if Lucius finds out, you'll be in for it." Snape tried.

"Let go of me. Just leave me alone." He demanded. Snape let him go, knowing that the boy would eventually win anyway. Without looking back, Draco bolted at full speed, knees almost collapsing at the first hard step since the Cruciatus curse had been placed on him. He headed straight to the marble bathroom where he knew his razor would be hidden. Soon enough, he was laying across his bed, fresh blood staining the sleeves of his shirt, bleeding under the skin, adding to the bruises, like the one on his cheek that had stung for moments after he was hit.

Snape made his way to Lucius in one of the many sitting rooms. The blonde was sitting on a long, tight leather couch, staring into a crackling fire. He looked up as Snape entered the room. The greasy-haired man sat beside the fair-haired one and watched him for a moment before he was faced by the elegant Malfoy.

"No doubt you've been talking to Draco." Lucius stated disapprovingly. Snape nodded shortly, a bit ashamed to have upset Lucius, but he felt it his duty to protect Draco. "Who was he with? The Parkinson girl again? Does he even remember?"

"Well... I shouldn't tell you." Lucius narrowed his grey eyes.

"All the more reason I should know." He said pointedly. Snape sighed. He ran his heavy fingers through his greasy hair, a habit that annoyed Lucius to no end. He took the dark man's hands in his own light ones and rubbed with his thumbs, concentrating positive magical energy into him.

"I know what you're doing." Snape said, although he made no attempt to move. "All right, but you won't like it." Lucius waited impatiently for the information. Snape could feel the irritation in his aura. "He wasn't with Parkinson. Rather, he was with another male." He paused and could practically see the vein in Lucius' temple beginning to throb.

"Zabini?" He guessed tightly. His hands dropped Snape's.

"Well..." He tried, before trailing off. Lucius looked away for a moment to control his anger.

"He'd better not be giving himself out to just anyone." Was all he could say. Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"Potter." He managed finally. Lucius was furious. He stood up and began pacing and ranting, losing his composure.

"Not only is my son gay, he's spilling the precious Malfoy seed on anyone who will accept it. Potter! Him of all people! It's no wonder the brat isn't dead yet, I'll bet Draco's helping him stay alive. I'll murder him..." His voice held pure malice and disgust. Snape didn't know if he was referring to killing his son or Potter. 

--  
So... Snape's Betrayal. Lucius does wonders with people, eh? 


	6. Evil hypocrite

Sorry I fail at life guys. I have been very busy with school and just life in general taking over. I have given in and let laziness take over. But now I should return good kharma to the faithful reviewers. I adore you.

FYI, I have nothing against gays. Just so you know. Lucius is a bit upset. Just wanted to clear the air and say it's all good here. _Nick, if you read this, I'm sorry. I still love you even if Lucius is a fuck-head._

Ok. Please, enjoy.  
--

"Be rational now. It's only sexual tension." What he wanted to say was _It's your fault._ but he bit his tongue.

"I'm going to give the boy a piece of my mind and scare him straight. He's wasting our good name on filthy whores. Men even!" Snape caught his eyes and he paused.

"You don't seem to have a problem with homosexuals." Snape said pointedly from beside him, breathing in his ear, effectively changing his mind, if only for a moment.

"But I have an heir. Said heir is throwing away his life! Our line! Alcohol, whoring, he's gay... What have I raised?" Snape's hands curled around Lucius' waist, hoping to calm him.

"He's not a whore Luke. It's because he's angry." Lucius pulled away.

"I'll give him something to be angry about." He threatened, leaving the room before Snape could stop him.

"Draco..." He drawled as he cracked the bedroom door open. Draco's bright eyes cracked open and he sat up fast as he noticed his visitor. "I've heard something interesting." Draco internally cursed his godfather. What happened to confidentiality? "Ready to tell me what really happened last night? Or do I have to force it from you?"

"I told you!" Draco tried, although he knew he was screwed.

"Blaise?" He asked pointedly. Draco relaxed a bit. At least he didn't know about Potter. "I didn't raise a faggot Draco! You're supposed to pass on our family name!" Draco said nothing and Lucius stepped closer, looming shadow falling over his son. "At least Blaise makes sense. Who else do you think I heard you were with? Time to confess Draco, otherwise you'll wish you would have." Draco breathed silently, afraid to make a sound. Did he know about Potter? Was this just a trick?

"Father, please understand." He begged, knowing full well that he was in for it already.

"What is there to understand? I thought I'd raised you right. You weren't even with the Parkinson brat! At least she's a pureblood and capable of having a child." He sneered to his son, arms crossed, staring down into the terrified silver eyes.

"If you didn't expect so much of me, then maybe I wouldn't be going insane!" Draco replied, before thinking.

"I expect more than this! All you've been taught, all the money I've spent to be sure you were the best at everything, so you would be successful, and you want to throw it all away." He grabbed his son's scabbing arm and pulling the boy to standing. He yanked the sleeve up and ground his teeth at the mutilated arm. Draco winced in pain and tore his eyes away in fear. "So you like pain, do you? I'll bet that you're just fucking with the boys until I come for you, is that it? You want pain, I'll give you pain." He growled viciously. Draco trembled, but tried to be strong and stay standing. He felt lightheaded and was worried that maybe he'd lost too much blood this last razor session.

"Lucius." Came the slick voice from the shadow of the door. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do if he ends up in St. Mungo's. He's already received the Cruciatus today. That should be enough to teach him something." Snape drawled calmly. He stood, simply watching. He could feel Lucius' hypocritical anger radiating through the air. He sensed Draco's fear and felt bad for the child.

"Well apparently he wants to die anyway! I should just speed up the process and we'll all feel better!" Lucius bellowed, his grip on Draco tightening.

"I don't want to die." Draco said softly. Lucius snapped his attention to the boy and demanded he repeat himself. "I said I don't want to die." He said sharply, Malfoy attitude there, even against his father.

"So you slit your wrists with a razor for no reason? You're just as bad as a muggle! What the hell did you think this would accomplish? Or maybe you weren't thinking because you were drunk! You seem to be fond of distortion, maybe some magic will set you right." He waved his wand and Draco's vision twisted. His head began to hurt, pain growing from a dull throb into a full blown roaring in his ears. At once it stopped and Draco fought the urge to cry, his whole sense of being out of whack.

"That's enough Lucius." Snape said, his own wand out. Draco assumed he'd stopped the spell and thanked him in his head, but was still angry that he'd told Lucius in the first place.

"Severus, he's my child and I feel as though he should be punished." He growled dangerously, but Snape didn't step down. The grip on Draco's arm tightened alarmingly.

"Yes, and he's my godchild. You know as well as I do that much more magic will harm him permanently. Crucio is strong." Lucius glared at him, but knew he was right. It wasn't as though he didn't love Draco, he'd just frustrated him.

"Tomorrow you're in for the Cruciatus again." He barked to Draco, before storming from the room at once. Snape watched him leave and turned to Draco who had collapsed backward against the bed.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Draco muttered, careful not to open his mouth too wide. He felt as though the floor was rocking beneath him.

"Effect of the disorienting curse. He uses it well. Are you all right?" Snape asked, stepping closer.

"As well as can be expected." He said softly. It was only morning as far as Draco knew, maybe noon at the latest, so he still had the entire day to dread tomorrow.

"Get some rest, I'll try talking to him." Draco agreed, but didn't think he'd be sleeping. He watched his godfather leave the room and laid on the green and black blankets. He stared at the ceiling, trying to make the swirling and rushing air in his ears come to a halt. Meanwhile, Snape went to find Lucius.

"You are the biggest hypocrite I know." He said, no malice in his deep voice. Lucius was standing near the royal bed in his bedroom, a leather strap wrapped around his wrist, pulling so tightly that it cut into the skin.

"You think I want my son in the same mess I am in? It's all for his own good." Lucius answered, removing the strap and examining the bleeding wounds. He seemed satisfied at the sting and a bit more relaxed. He healed his skin and strode to Snape. Once in reach, he pulled Snape into his arms and tangled his thin, elegant fingers into the greasy locks, which were really much softer than they looked.

"That's very unfair of you. Very-"

"Evil?" Lucius guessed with a grin. His pulled against Snape's hair, just hard enough to make him meet lips with his own. By the time they broke away, panting, Snape answered.

"You know I'm quite fond of evil..." came the rough voice. He slipped his hands under the tall man's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

--  
Well? There's another chapter or two I believe. There's more sex if I remember correctly! Reviews? Please? 


	7. Swallow your pain in blood and tears

Ok. This is the last chapter. Thanks to all who've read and followed... and reviewed!

There's more sex in this chapter, angry sex. But, I can't give you any more warnings or it will give away the ending. Sorry. Deal with it. It's about the same as the rest of the story.

There's a poem I want to mess with a bit more before I post it, but it will go on the story later. I think I'll post this as complete, then add the poem? Maybe not. Dunno.

Please read and review. I adore you all.

Enjoy.  
--

Draco decided to try and score a potion off of his godfather to get rid of the spinning headache. He searched the house, stars glittering at the corners of his vision the whole time. He was getting upset, unable to find either of the elders that were occupying the house this Summer. The only place he hadn't yet looked was his parents' bedroom, but his mother was away for the vacation and his father had forbidden him to enter the room under any circumstances. He figured a peek inside wouldn't hurt, just to see if they were in there.

Draco unlocked the door with his wand, and slipped it away silently. He turned the knob slowly, trying not to make a sound. He cracked the door open the tiniest bit, half expecting to be electrified. Nothing happened, so he opened it a few inches, just enough to see in. However, when Draco looked, his eyes went wide and his jaw fell to the floor.

"_FUCK._" emitted from his mouth before he could control it. Both men turned to see him, almost in shock, standing in the now open doorway. Draco's skin turned red with embarrassment and fury and he looked determinately at the floor. Snape was over his father on the bed, clothes on the floor. Lucius was bound with handcuffs to the bedposts and had bite marks all over his pale skin. The normally neat hair hung all around, part of it slipping from Snape's grasp. Snape's hands were resting on the pale skin, but most disturbingly he was in mid-shag, buried within Lucius.

In less then ten seconds, cuffs were undone, clothes were back and wands were in the men's large hands. Pink stained everyone's faces, and Draco was trembling. This was too much to register.

"Draco-" Snape tried. Draco shook his head hard, avoiding his godfather's eyes. He'd seen enough for a lifetime.

"Draco, you must understand." Lucius began, his voice awkward.

"Oh, now I have to understand? What is there to understand?" He yelled, echoing his father's previous words. "So it's ok for you to beat on me for doing the same things that you do? I suppose it's ok if you're tied down and someone else is hurting you. But not cutting yourself! No, that's bad. And It's not ok for me to be at all gay when you're a _fucking flamer!_ At least the Parkinson bitch is sometimes there. But you probably don't even shag mother anymore do you? No, I don't want to know!" Draco held his head tightly, covering his ears. The whole time of his ranting, the men tried to interrupt, but he only continued shout until his throat began to protest.

"Do not speak to me that way!" Lucius growled. Draco only glared at him, having lost all respect.

"Fuck you." He said evenly and ran from the room as fast as he could. Before he knew it, he'd apparated to the streets of London and wandered about until he would up in front of a vaguely familiar building. He didn't remember who lived here, but knocked anyway, rage guiding him unjustly.

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked, opening the door. His bright eyes shone with confusion and Draco noticed fresh blood on his fingertips. The only thing that came to Draco's mind was to shove Harry aside and storm into the apartment. "What the hell? You can't just barge in here like you own the place. Last I knew, you didn't own everything. Maybe that changed?" Harry smirked, knowing why Draco was here. For some reason the blonde was angry and needed him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Draco needed Harry, if only to fuck with.

"How would you know? For all you know, I could have bought the world." Draco replied, sarcasm biting through his words. His eyes searched Harry angrily. Finally the silence drove him crazy, not a far drive at the moment. He was even more upset that Harry had the strength to ignore Draco until he was needed. "Let me see your arm." He demanded. Harry raised an eyebrow, challenging Draco's authority in his own home.

"Let me see yours." Harry replied. Draco glared, stomped one of his feet childishly and groaned. He lifted his sleeve about an inch, just enough to reveal the newest cut. This one dug deep and jagged, he'd probably made it when hurting or drunk.

"Let me see." Draco demanded again, covering his own once more. Just as he suspected, when Harry sighed and let his sleeve inch up, a large wound covered it. This was no cut though, it looked as though a slice had been taken from his skin and covered briefly to slow the bleeding. It still was dripping slightly, just enough for it to glisten with crimson. "What did you do?" he asked, anger momentarily replaced with awe. Harry covered it, blinking painfully as the sleeve rubbed over the gash.

"None of your business." He commented, trying to wipe the blood from his fingers onto his jeans. Another awkward silence and Harry chose to break it. "I know why you're here. If you want sex, tell me. Otherwise, get out of here. I was just fine on my own." Draco wouldn't say it, and he knew it.

"Damnit. Just get in the room." Draco ordered. Harry though, was not in the best mood, and since he'd decided to be mature and not let petty argument fuel him, he'd held in frustration. Therefore, Harry was getting pissed now. He stepped into the blonde's face.

"Listen, you came to my home. Don't mess with me, my life is screwed enough as it is. I know you think you're more important, but my uncle is just as bad as your father. He kicked me out of the house after doing terrible things to me. You think I don't understand, you can go and screw yourself because I can't take this any more!" Draco was surprised at the burst of anger. Harry was someone he could count on to be a constant, even if he didn't like him.

Draco glanced away and heard Harry growl deep in his throat. He soon felt hands on his arms, pushing him into the bedroom and onto the bed. They wrestled for dominance and eventually ended up with Harry pinned and Draco dominating the willing boy. Harry pulled Draco closed and arched into the angry sex. The sweat mingled between their nude bodies, blood smearing down their arms from scratched open cuts. Heat circulated around them, sending their minds into a fog.

Draco's arms bucked after he'd climaxed and used all his strength with Harry. He fell on top of the dark-haired boy and rolled over heavily. He lay beside Harry, both breathing hard. At last when they became more calm, Harry spoke roughly.

"Malfoy... I know this isn't the best time to say this... but..." He paused for a moment and Draco knew what he was going to say It hurt him a bit, but mostly annoyed him that he'd have nowhere to go except Blaise, and he seemed quite fond of Pansy. "I can't do this anymore. It's too much. I can't handle the pain." He glanced to Draco who was looking away, into the distance. He forced himself to rise and dress, although he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. No good-byes were exchanged, he simply dressed and stood at the door, looking at the dark-haired teen, facing away from him, drifting into sleep, scars illuminating pale on his tan skin.

"You're just another one of them. You never cared at all. Can't say as I did either, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." He growled, mostly to himself. He let his fingernails grate over the throbbing cuts along his wrist, ripping them open mercilessly. He apparated back to his house, avoiding anywhere his father and Snape might be.

Draco locked himself in the bathroom, staring at the pale and beaten reflection. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off of his thin body. His pants were barely hanging on his hips and his sleeves were covered in blood, only half of it his. He fingered his wand, briefly considering Avada Kedavada, but thought he'd rather do this right, a way that would let him feel the pain. He played with his razor blade, pricking his fingers several times.

Silver eyes reflected in the mirror, showing everything in the light from the sun outside the window. They sparkled tears of anger, lost hope, and hatred, pure and simple. He touched the glass surface gently, leaving traces of his life on it, his magic keeping the blood bright red in the chilling air. He looked to his arm and jammed the blade in as deep as it would go, a moan escaping his throat and tears ripping from their prisons. The blade was swallowed by the overflowing blood that drained out his pain, only stinging his physical body. His fingertips went numb and he fell to the floor, no longer able to see or hear, but that's how he wanted it. He was deaf to the weakening heartbeat in his head and the gasps of shock as his limp body was discovered.

--  
FIN! Did you like the ending? As I was reading it, I considered the fact that the sex could have been more graphic. Dang. Oh well. Please review? There's still a poem that I'll add eventually. I want to mess with it a bit more first. Hope yall liked it. 


End file.
